Im Schatten der Apokalypse 10 "Tuyets Genesung"
Tuyets Genesung T'akafu saß neben Levika auf der Bank und blickte auf die Maschiene in der Tuyets Köper schlief. "Was bewirkt diese Maschine?" fragte Takafu. "Sie sorgt dafür das die Gefühle und Erinnerungen nicht entweichen können und anstelle einen Seelenstein formen, den angeschlagenen Herzstein von Tuyet regeneieren." erklärte Levika, "Es dauert zwar noch ein ganze weile, aber wenn die Genusungszeit vorbei ist, ist unsere Tuyet die sie immer war." Das zu hören erfreute Takafu und er strich mit der Hand über das Glas über Tuyets Kanohi. "Wenn du ersmal wieder wach bist," weinte er, "haben wir abe einiges Nach zuholen!" Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude. '''A'xoma und Igni standen in einem anderen Zimmer und musterten 3 Kanohi Masken. Jede hatte einmal einem Gezeichneten gehört. "Welche Kanohi war wohl die Vorform von diesen." fragte der Titan. Die anderen blickten ihn fragend zurück. "Die von Ornac könnte ursprünglich mal eine Hau gewesen sein." antwortete Kakama die in den Raum trat. Scorpi ging zu Levika, die im Speisezimmer saß und sich nur mit mühe einen Rahifisch Auflauf rein zwang. Das sie was essen musste wusste sie, aber es viel ihr in der Zeit in der Tuyet im Koma Schlaf lag erdenklich schwer. "Wenn du so weiter machts," flüsterte ihr Scorpi ins Ohr, " bricht du auch bald zusammen." 'S'eit dem Tag an dem das mit der Bombe geschehen war, hatte Scorpi auf Levika aufgepasst damit es ihr besser ging. Doch das war nicht immer leicht. Der Toa wusste das es Levika viel Kraft kostete, das Schicksaal ihrer Schwester zu verkraften. Anders als Takafu, der seine Verzweiflung an seinen Gegnern ausließ begann Levika immer weniger zu Essen und Trinken. Auch Igni hatte Levika öfters darauf hingewiesen, das wenn sie weiter so wenig zu sich nimmt, sie auch Probleme bekommen würde. Selbst Igni war traurig, das er Tuyet zwar das Leben wieder geben konnte, aber nicht die verlorene Kraft. Tuyets vorfall zeigte ihm das es auch für einen Toa mit der Maske des Lebens Grenzen gab. Die Genesungszeit 'D'er Toa des Eises stand wieder mal an der Maschine und blickte auf die schlafende Tuyet. Noch 4 Monate und wir sehen uns gesund wieder, dachte er glücklich. Er bemerkte das der Lichtpunkt in den Augen seiner Geliebten in seiner Richtung zeigten. Das erfreute ihn noch mehr, das sie ihn schon sehen konnte. Er schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Papier und legte es umgkehrt auf das Glas.das Glas. Obwohl sie sich noch nicht bewegen konnte war sie wieder im Stande zu sehen. Du so einen Blödsinn nie wieder, stand auf dem stück Papier. Auf einem zweiten stand ich vermisse dich. Tuyet verspürte etwas Freude und wusste das sie nicht allein war. 'K'akama machte sich widerum sorgen um Igni. Dieser hatte mit Axoma und dem Rest des Teams auch die letzten 2 Portalschlüssel in den Besitz des Geheimen Rates gebracht. War danach aber ziemlich verändert. Igni rollte in seinem Bett von links nach rechts und fand keine Ruhe. "Ich weiß das du es tuen musst!" sprach eine sanfte Stimme in seinen Gedanken. Es war Tuyet, die mit ihm über Gedanken komunizierte. "Die Schlüssel zu aktivieren kostet dich alle Kraft," fuhr Tuyet fort. Igni versuchte ihr gedanklich zu antworten, "wo her weist du das?" "Ich habe es im Augenblick meines Todes und meiner Wiedergeburt gesehen!" sprach Tuyet in Ignis Gedanken. 'A'm nächsten Tag suchte Igni das Krankenabteil auf und stellte fest das Tuyet in sehen konnte. In dem Moment als beide Augenlichter sich trafen, war die gedankliche Verbindung wiederhergestellt. "Also habe ich dein Leben doch wieder herstellen und dich retten können?" fragte er Tuyet. "Ja, das hast du." antwortete Tuyets Gedankenbild, "Du bist wirklich ein Toa des Lebens." Im nächsten Moment baute sich vor ihm ein Bild auf. Er sah sich und die Portal Schlüssel. Dann wie er in purem Licht aufging. Die Portalsschlüssel begannen zu leuchten. Im darauf folgendem Bild sah er sich wieder aufstehen und die Schlüssel ansich nehmen. Igni bedankte sich bei Tuyet, das diese ihm das sehen ließ was sie gesehen hatte. Erinnerungen an die Grube Tuyet lag reglos in der arkanen Maschine und sah dinge aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Etwas sagte ihr, das sie schon einmal in dieser akanen Maschine gelegen hatte und somit schon mal gestorben uund wieder ins Leben geholt wurde. Vor ihren Augen nahmen Bilder Gestalt an, Bilder die Tuyet hassen gelehrnt hatte: Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, seit ich hierher gebracht worden war. Ich wusste nicht, wer mich hierher gebracht hat, oder wieso. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich in einer kleinen Zelle befand. Nicht nur ich wurde hierher entführt, es gab auch andere Gefangene, mit denen man jedoch kaum Kontakt hatte. Und wenn man die Entführer ansprach, wurde man ignoriert, oder im besten Falle eine Weile angestarrt - als wäre man nicht mehr als ein hässlicher Fleck an der Wand. Versuchte man jedoch, sich irgendwie zu befreien, reagierten sie blitzschnell, und das war dann äußerst schmerzhaft. Wenn man sich eine Weile in einem kleinen Zimmer einschließt, um sich so vor dem Rest der Welt abzuschneiden, hält man das nur wenige Stunden, maximal Tage durch. Irgendwann möchte man schließlich doch wieder die Tür öffnen, in die Welt hinausgehen und sich mit seinen Freunden unterhalten. Doch hier war das nicht möglich. Man konnte nicht jederzeit wieder hinausgehen, und Gespräche gab es hier fast nie; und wenn, dann dauerten sie meist nur wenige Sekunden. Nur hin und wieder, wenn plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein neuer Gefangener auftauchte, mussten wir ihm klar machen, dass wir genauso wenig über diesen Ort wussten, wie er. Das war das Spannendste überhaupt, was hier mal passieren konnte Mir ist aber schon bald klar geworden, dass viele Verbrecher hierher kamen. Sie hatten schon verrückte Ideen - einige hatten tatsächlich versucht, den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu stürzen. Wie verrückt konnte man schon sein, an so etwas auch nur zu denken? Schon bald kam mir der Gedanke, dass das hier ein Gefängnis für dumme Verbrecher sein muss; doch einer der Gefangenen war hierfür der eindeutige Gegenbeweis: Ich selbst! Ich war weder dumm, noch hatte ich mich irgendeines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht. Ich hatte alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand, um dem Großen Geist Mata Nui zu dienen. Das war leider nicht sehr viel, und das wollte ich ändern. Aber so etwas ist doch kein Verbrechen! Also musste es etwas anderes sein. Vermutlich gehörten diese Entführer zu den Dunklen Jägern. Sie entführten langsam auf der ganzen Welt Personen, um diese schließlich für viel Lösegeld wieder freikaufen zu lassen. Allerdings hatten sie dabei nicht viel Glück. Sie entführten nur Wesen, die stark und intelligent aussahen. Jeder würde diese Helden sofort freikaufen, um einen äußerst nützlichen Beschützer für die Matoraner zurückzugewinnen. Doch tatsächlich verbargen sich hinter diesen mächtigen Helden dann doch nur dumme Verbrecher. Nur einen einzigen echten Helden hatten sie bisher entführt - und das war eben ich. Dummerweise hatten sie aber offenbar vergessen, die Außenwelt gerade über meine Entführung und Lösegeldforderung zu informieren. Als ich die Entführer darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, ignorierten sie mich, und die anderen Gefangenen lachten mich aus. Niemand nahm mich ernst. Dieser minderwertige Abschaum des Universums! Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Irgendwann hatte ich den Überblick verloren. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich nun schon hier war; Vielleicht waren es erst Stunden, vielleicht auch schon Jahre. Ich wusste nur eines: Ich will hier raus, um endlich dem Großen Geist weiter dienen zu können! Und schon bald schien es, als sollte sich dieser Wunsch endlich erfüllen können... *** Ich weiß nicht, nach wie vielen Stunden, Wochen, Jahren es geschah. Plötzlich begann alles zu beben. Die Entführer schienen es zu ignorieren, als hätten sie es erwartet, als wäre das hier ganz normales... Oder als ob sie gar keine Lebewesen, sondern nur Roboter wären. Die Entführten gerieten jedoch in Panik, hämmerten gegen die Wände und Gitter, schrien um Hilfe. Zuerst hielt ich ihre Reaktion für übertrieben, doch dann fiel mir etwas auf: An den Wänden hatten sich Risse gebildet, durch die Wasser hereinfloss. Fast so, als wäre unser Gefängnis unter Wasser. Aber es war kein normales Wasser. Anfangs war es noch unauffällig, es kitzelte nur ein wenig. Doch je höher das Wasser anstieg, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas meinen Körper zerfetzen und neu zusammensetzen wollen. Als das Wasser weiter anstieg, holte ich instinktiv tief Luft, um nicht zu ertrinken. Bald stand unser gesamtes Gefängnis unter Wasser. Ängstlich blickten wir uns um... Nein, die anderen blickten sich ängstlich um. Ich fühlte mich im Wasser wie zu Hause. Doch lange würde ich die Luft nicht mehr anhalten können. Ich sah, wie den anderen Entführten inzwischen die Luft ausging und sie instinktiv nach Luft schnappten. Sie würden wohl nicht mehr lange überleben. Und doch blieben sie noch lange aufrecht stehen. Da Wasser mein Element war, schaffte ich es noch über 5 Minuten, die Luft anzuhalten, bis auch ich nach Luft schnappte... Und tatsächlich füllte sich meine Lunge mit Luft. Ich wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, doch ich konnte unter Wasser atmen. Nun verstand ich auch, wieso die anderen nicht schon ertrunken waren. Das Beben hatte jedoch immer noch nicht aufgehört, und an dem Stein, aus dem unser Gefängnis bestand, waren bereits erste Schäden zu sehen. Einige der Gefangenen traten gegen die Gitterstäbe, und sie brachen einfach so aus der Decke und dem Boden heraus, als wäre der Stein doch nur grober Sand. Mein Gitter gab jedoch nicht nach. Wie sehr ich auch daran rüttelte, nichts geschah. Ich konnte nur von meinem Gefängnis aus beobachten, wie die Gefangenen versuchten zu fliehen, während die Entführer alles gaben, sie daran zu hindern. *** Plötzlich fiel mir einer der Entführern auf. Ich hatte ihn bisher noch fast nie gesehen, doch er war der mächtigste und stärkste Kämpfer. Zudem war er sehr unauffällig, da seine Rüstung durch die schwarzen und silbernen Farben recht gut mit der Umgebung verschmolz, während die anderen durch ihr auffälliges Rot auf den ersten Blick zu sehen waren. Doch plötzlich brach ein riesiges Stück der Decke herab, direkt auf ihn. Er versuchte es abzufangen und fiel auf die Knie. Er konnte den Sturz des Steinbrockens zwar abdämpfen, dennoch wurde er stark dabei verletzt. Er stieß ihn von sich weg, und ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen, denn er hatte ihn direkt gegen meine Zelle geschleudert und somit zum größten Teil zerstört. Ich nutzte meine Gelegenheit und versuchte zu fliehen. Doch kaum hatte ich den Ausgang gefunden und schon fast erreicht, als ich es mir anders überlegte. Ich wusste zwar nicht, wer unsere Entführer waren, doch die Gefangenen waren Verbrecher, und ich musste dabei helfen, ihre Flucht zu verhindern. Schließlich sollte nicht noch einmal jemand "versehentlich" einmal seine Heimatinsel vernichten. Ich drehte mich um und stellte mich den Flüchtlingen entgegen. Gemeinsam mit dem unauffälligen Wesen und seinen Robotergehilfen schaffte ich es, einen Großteil der Flüchtlingen zurückzudrängen. Doch plötzlich brach eine Wand auf, und aus der Zelle kam ein großes, leuchtendes Monster mit Tentakeln hervor. Er blickte sich eine Weile um, und als er das unauffällige Wesen entdeckte, machte sich auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht ein fieses Grinsen breit. Er stürzte auf das Wesen zu, und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte er den Unauffälligen auf brutalste Weise getötet. Schockiert musste ich mit ansehen, wie die beiden Hälften des Unauffälligen zu Boden fielen. Wutentbrannt blickte ich den Mörder an. Sollten die anderen doch fliehen. Keiner von ihnen würde so viel Schaden anrichten können, wie dieses Monster. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, holte ich mit meiner Faust aus und rannte auf die Kreatur zu. Das Scheusal, das gerade einen der wohl besten Krieger aller Zeiten getötet hatte, hatte mit mir aber natürlich überhaupt kein Problem. Und hätte ich in den letzten Jahrtausenden in dem Gefängnis nicht den Großteil meiner Gehirnzellen eingebüßt, wäre mir das auch klargewesen. Doch zu meinem Glück entschloss sich die Kreatur, sich mit einem Schwächling wie mir gar nicht weiter abzugeben und schleuderte mich einfach nur gegen die Wand. Benommen sank ich zu Boden. Als ich wieder aufsah, sah ich gerade noch, wie erneut ein riesiger Teil der Decke auf mich herabstürzte und mich begrub. '''Autor: Toa-Nuva Einen Dank nochmals das ich diese Kurzgeschichte verwenden darf. Gedanken "'W'arum kann Igni gedanklich mit Tuyet komunizieren und wir nich?" fragte Levika Kakama. "Das liegt an der Maske des Lebens!" erklärte die Toa der Erde. "Zu dem hat es wohl auch irgend wie mit Ignis Bestimmung zu tun." Takafu und Scorpi blickten äusserst blöde herüber, "Wie so das denn?" Kakama erklärte ihnen das was Tuyet Igni über den Gedankenweg mitgeteilt hatte. Warum muss alles immer so schwer sein, dachte Takafu und mussterte Nemo B.I.M.A der irgend eine Akte las. "Nemos haben keine Bestimmungen, oder?" fragte er B.I.M.A. "Das würde mich auch interresieren!" fuhr Kakama dazwischen. B.I.M.A musste überlegen. Dann erklärte er das Nemos zwar Erinnerungen und Gefühle von anderen Toa sind aber nicht deren Bestimmungen übernehmen. 'T'uyet hatte jetzt nur noch 3 Monate des Koma Schlafs vorsich und nahm ihr Umfeld mitlerweile wieder komplet war. In der Zeit ihres Schlafes hatte sie über ihr Leben nach gedacht und fest gestellt das sie nur einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hätte vorher erkennen müssen das Kantai nach dem Ordo Dominatus ein Nemo geworden war. Hätte sie dies getan hätte sie viel eher Takafu ihrer Gefühle für ihn zeigen können. Aber in 3 Monaten würde sie einiges nach holen. Takafu genoss es jeden Tag die Fortschritte zu bewundern. Seine Trauer war einer Freude gewichen, die für ihn unbeschreiblich war. 'I'gni bereitet alles für seine Reise vor und hatte alles was er brauchte auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Wenn er diese Reise alleine Bestritt wäre das ganze Vorhaben für ihn Einfach. Sollte alles nach Plan verlaufen würde er pünktlich zu Tuyets Erwachen wieder zuhause sein. Mit den Funtionstüchtigen Portal Schlüsseln und den Koordinaten zu den 6 magischen Orte der Bestimmungen. Igni gab der ruhig schlummernden Kakama einen Kuß auf die Wange und ging in den Krankenabteil der Operations Basis. Dort verabschiedet er sich von Tuyet die ihm per Gedankenübertragung good by sagte. Dann verließ er die Operations Basis. Erste Bewegungen 'Z'ur freude aller stellte sich herraus, das Tuyet bereits wieder ihre Glieder leicht bewegen konnte. Besonders froh darüber waren Takafu und Levika. "Hat Igni gesagt wann er wieder kommt?" fragte Scorpi Kakama. "Ja hat er," antwortete die Toa des Steins, "in 2 Monaten möchte er wieder hier sein!" "Das wäre genau der Tag, an dem Tuyet aus ihrem Koma Schlaf erwachen wird!" lachte Takafu fröhlich. Im Nebenzimmer unterhielten sich die Nemo Toa B.I.M.A und Matokai über Bestimmungen und Emutionales Empfinden, ebend die Dinge die sie nicht wahrnahmen. Für die Beiden stand die Pflichterfüllung an erster Stelle und das war in ihren Augen auch gut so. 'T'uyet zeigte dem strahlendem Takafu das sie bereits ihre Finger bewegen konnte. Eine Träne tropfte auf das Glas und Tuyet folgte mit dem Finger deren verlauf. Takafu fing wieder an zu weinen. So sehr vermisste er sie. Igni ist jetzt schon 3 Wochen lang weg, dachte Kakama. Was würde er jetzt gerade tun. Igni hatte das Teleporter Feld deaktiviert und schritt die vergoldete Straße endlang. Sugral Nui war eine prächtige Stadt aber in ihr fehlte jegliches Leben. Der Toa des Stein suchte erneut den Spiegel Saal auf und sah in die Spiegel. In einem sah er Tuyet und diese sprach jetzt mit ihm. "'W'ie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihm. "Ganz gut!" antwortete Igin, "Wie kannst du hier sein?" "Meine Gedanken können hier sein!" lachte Tuyet, "Ich aber nicht." "Wie ist deine Verfassung!" fuhr der Toa des Steins fort. "Ich kann meine Finger wieder bewegen, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig!" sprach Tuyet. Igni stimmte ihr zu. Tuyet verabschiedete sich und wurde wieder zu einem Spiegelbild von Igni. Igni sah wieder Bilder aus anderen Universen, eines war dem des hiesigen sehr ähnlich. Jedoch waren wohl einige Dinge dort anders verlaufen. Sieh einer an dacht er. Auf einem anderen Spiegelbild sah er Jadekaiser und Scorpi wie sie sich in die Arme fielen. Dann verließ er den Spiegel Saal und stieg wieder in das kleine Boot. Irgend wo auf Sugral Nui 'I'gni suchte den Ort an dem er seine Bestimmung voll enden konnte. Dabei verließ ersich auf seine Gefühle welche ihn zu einer prachtvollen Kirche führten. Der Toa trat in das Bauwerk und sah sich um. Vor dem Altar war ein Muster in den Boden gearbeitet. Seine Intuition sagte ihm das er richtig lag. Fortsezung in: Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui